


Lessons

by thatbitchjusttryingherbest



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark Peter Parker, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbitchjusttryingherbest/pseuds/thatbitchjusttryingherbest
Summary: Reader is a 16 year old foster kid who finally ends up in a good home. She’s been living with May for about 6 months before she meets the renowned Spider-Man, her foster brother. She is definitely very repressed in many ways. Peter notices this and takes advantage.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an introductory chapter, so no warnings other than sexualization for this chapter.

You trotted up the steps into the old brownstone you had been calling home for the past 6 months. May had made you feel so welcome, you were thrilled to actually feel wanted in a place for once. You had been passed around group homes, and fosters during your life in the system. Never once had you felt like you actually belonged anywhere; until May. She had told you stories of her nephew, the famous Spider-Man. He had been out of the house doing you could only guess what (he is a superhero after all) and May had been left alone. She sought out a foster kid and to fill that space in her heart and it seemed to both of you that it was working. 

Now you were going to finally meet him. All the stories you heard from May as well as the general public made this a very exciting prospect. So you happily burst through the front door to meet the closest thing you’d ever have to a brother. When you did you saw May and who you presumed to be Peter sitting at the dining room table talking and snacking. 

“You’re home! What took you so long? I was about to call a search party!” May exclaimed as she stood to greet you with a hug. 

“We got caught behind an accident, but I’m just happy to be home now.” You explained as you neared Peter who was standing from his place at the table. 

“Y/n, this is my baby, Peter” she said as she squeezed him and ushered him toward you. Peter was about 2 years older than you and he obviously cringed as she called him a baby. 

“Hi, I’m Peter” he uttered awkwardly. 

“So I’ve heard!” You replied with an enthusiastic smile. You reached forward for a hug and pulled him in close. “I can’t wait to have a big-brother-type! I’ve never had one before” he stalled for a moment, unsure of whether he should hug back but he eventually reached his arms up and squeezed you back. You took note of his incredibly strong grip. As you parted you wore a giant smile on your face and he had one to match. 

“Why don’t you show Peter around upstairs, you can show him the redecorating” May snapped you out of your thoughts. 

“Yeah! For sure” you chirped as you grabbed Peter’s hand and eagerly dragged him up the stairs. May had told Peter about you. He knew you were going to be eccentric and touchy but he didn’t expect someone in the system all her life to be so trusting without apprehension. He didn’t mind it though, in fact he appreciated it. 

From the way she described you he assumed you to be much younger. She said you were pretty naïve and trusting and had this innocent view of the world. It was a miracle that had stayed intact after all you had been through. He heard you like board games and stuffed animals, so naturally he assumed you were a child. Though he had to say, he was not disappointed to find a well developed teen who clung to him without question. When you hugged him he felt your chest press against his and now as he followed you up the stairs he couldn’t help but stare at your behind. 

He could tell he was really going to like having you around the house.


	2. Lesson 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a little bit of manipulation into sexual acts

You sat down to dinner that evening around the round table, May to your left and Peter to your right. You were all silently chomping on the Chinese food May had ordered for Peter’s welcome home supper. 

“How long are you gonna be staying?” You asked Peter as you shoveled some noodles into your mouth. May tapped your arm and gave you look that reminded you of your manners. 

“Don’t really know,” Peter responded, “Mr. Stark said I had been working so hard I could take some time off. A kind of hiatus I guess.” May smiled at the idea of having Peter back in the house for a while. 

The three of you stayed seated eating your supper and making small talk for another half hour before you had finished and May started clearing the table. You and Peter both got up to help but she shooed you away, telling you to pick a movie instead. You scrolled through Netflix before Peter asked for the remote. 

“How about this?” He said as he clicked on some movie with Will Ferrel. “I don’t know,” you hesitated “it looks like one of this movies with dirty jokes in it.”

“It’s called a light-night comedy, and they’re not that ‘dirty’. How old are you again?” He questioned, obviously surprised by your reluctance. “16,” you replied defensively, “but I’ll be 17 in a couple months.”

May walked in and saw the film set up on the TV. She grabbed the remote from Peter and sighed. “We don’t usually watch movies like that” she explained. “Here’s a good one” she said as she selected one of your favourite Disney movies. 

Peter sighed but relented, settling on the couch next to you with a big blanket. You had a box of cookies between the two of you that you were working on throughout the film. When the movie finished you all got up from your respective places around the living room. Peter tossed the blanket to the side and picked up the cookies to put away. He noticed how few remained in the box. 

“Gee, you must really like Oreos” he exclaimed with a smirk. 

“I’m sorry, sometimes I get carried away with sweets” you felt like you had done something wrong even though deep down you knew there was no issue. 

“You don’t have apologize, I was only teasing” he didn’t mean to make you feel bad. He guessed you just really weren’t used to any kind of sibling figure.

You smiled to ease the tension and got up too. You looked around the room longingly. Seeing May and Peter together made you feel like you finally had a real family. Just like you always wanted. 

The weekend went by quickly. It was spent watching movies, playing board games and eating sweets. A perfect weekend. It was getting late when you had finished up with dinner Sunday night. You were disappointed that you had to wake up early the next morning, you had hoped to watch a movie before bed. It was already 9:30 and if you started a movie now you wouldn’t get enough sleep to wake up at a good time the next day. You pleaded with May to let you skip school tomorrow to spend more time with Peter. You hit your stride of bonding and you didn’t want slow down. You two were getting along so well you didn’t want the weekend to end. 

“I have work tomorrow, but if Peter is willing to drive you into school late then you can stay up for your movie.” May told you after your continued pleas to stay up. You glanced at Peter and he nodded “of course I can drive her in” he responded and you jumped in glee. 

“Well you two have a good night, some of us still have to work” May wandered upstairs leaving you and Peter alone in the living room. 

“So what do you want to watch?” You eagerly turned to him excited for a new suggestion. “Well I was thinking,” he started up, “since May won’t be watching with us, how about we try one of those late-night comedies she won’t let you watch?” You scrunched your face and tilted you head indicating your confusion. “One of those movies with the dirty jokes” he elaborated. 

“Oh” you realized, “I don’t know... I don’t just not watch them because May won’t let me. I feel like everything will just go over my head.” He looked at you and you blushed, talking about this made you a little embarrassed. “C’mon, just give it a try” he insisted. You took a breath and nodded, agreeing to his suggestion. 

Part way through the film there was a scene you didn’t quite understand. A man and a woman went into a room off-screen and then you could hear all these noises. You were giving the screen a funny look when Peter noticed and paused the movie. “You okay?” He questioned. “Yeah yeah,” you hesitated, “I just... I don’t really get it.” He repositioned himself on the couch to face you. “Get what?” You stared at him uncomfortably. “I just don’t know what they’re doing” you said blankly. He looked around him and then back to you before he whispered “sex. What they’re doing is called sex. Have you never heard of it?” He looked at you as though he were speaking to a child. “...I’ve heard of it, I just don’t really know what it means” you admitted. “It’s when a boy and girl do stuff to make each other feel good.” He explained. Your face dropped. You were confused as to why that was the taboo thing you always thought it was. “How?” You asked, you were a little embarrassed but didn’t understand why that was such a bad thing. “Well,” he started “they do it by touching in between their legs.” That’s when it hit you. Sex was what those grownups meant when they talked about no-no squares. You never heard anyone elaborate on it. Now you understood why sex was naughty word. “Oh” you looked down. You didn’t know what else to say. He inched closer to you and your eyes shot up. “If you want... I can show you.” You backed up. His offer was intriguing but a bit frightening. “I don’t think so, it doesn’t seem like something a brother and sister would do.” You just wanted to run upstairs and go to bed but you also wanted Peter to like you. “We’re not really brother and sister.” He countered. You were still silent. You had no idea how to respond. “C’mere I’ll show you.” He reached over to you under the blanket the two of you shared. You flinched when his hand reached the waistband of your pajama shorts. “It’s okay, just relax.” He tried to soothe you as he ducked his hand under you shorts and your underwear. “On a girl, this is where you can make them feel good.” He said as he pressed his hand to the space between you legs. He started rubbing and you pulled away. “Did I hurt you?” He asked at your sudden movement. “No, no I just... I don’t know, it feels weird.” You were so confused, but he was right, it felt good. “Can I keep going?” You nodded and he resumed his movements. After a while he picked up the pace. You noticed that you were starting to get wet. “Uhh, Peter. I think something’s wrong” you said in reference to the wetness pooling between your legs. “It’s fine y/n, it just means your pussy likes it.” You tilted your head in confusion. “That’s what it’s called. Your pussy. And the thing between a boy’s legs is a cock.” You nodded in response and relaxed into his touch. You felt a coil in your abdomen and it worried you for a moment before you realized it felt good. “Peter,” you started moaning “Peter, that feels really good.” You were bucking your hips into his hand. “That’s it, cum for me” he whispered. You didn’t know what he meant but you kept up your movements until you felt something in you snap. A wave of pleasure washed over you and you sighed as you leaned back into the couch. “What was that?” You asked Peter as he withdrew his hand from beneath the blanket. “That’s called cumming. It’s what happens when you do something that feels good for long enough.” “Well it’s really fun” you exclaimed. He looked at you and took a breath before he spoke “there’s a lot more to it than that. I can teach you if you want.” You nodded eagerly “I would like that very much.” Anything to feel that way again. He resumed the movie and you settled into him. You couldn’t wait for your next lesson.


	3. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: more of the same

You got off the bus and hopped up the steps and into your house. You were greeted by Peter sitting on the couch watching TV. It had been two days since your “lesson” and you were eager for another. 

“Hey y/n, how was school?” He said as he stood from the couch and sauntered over to you. “It was good, pretty uneventful.” You slid your bag off your shoulders and bent over to drop it by the door. You felt Peter’s eyes follow you down and land on your ass. You turned around quickly, your cheeks flushed when you came face to face with him. He neared you in an almost predatory way and you backed against the wall. You didn’t know why but something about his imposing form was scaring you but exciting you at the same time. 

“You look good in that uniform,” he reached out and dragged his hand along the curve of your waist. “Thanks” you felt so small under his gaze. “How ‘bout another lesson today?” He asked as he leaned into your ear. You tilted your head up and smiled with a nod. 

He grabbed your arm by the elbow and started to lead you up the stairs and into his room. You happily followed him in and he closed the door. “May’s not supposed to be back until late, we’ve got plenty of time” he breathed as he ushered you further into the room over to the bed. 

“What are we learning today?” You asked excitedly. “I was thinking, if you don’t mind, since I made you feel so good last time, you could return the favour.” You didn’t really know what he meant but you were up to trying anything. 

“I don’t mind at all, how do we do it?” You walked over to him. He pushed you back toward the bed “just take a seat.” You sat and he took his place next to you on the bed. He lead your hand over to his crotch and held it to him. “Go on, take it out” he urged. 

You were unsure of yourself, you were unsure of what ‘it’ even was. You shakily unbuckled his belt and glanced up at him for reassurance. He nodded and you continued. Next you unzipped his jeans and popped his button open. You looked up at him for an indication of what to do next. 

“Here you go,” he grunted as he pulled himself from his underwear. You gaped as you stared at the piece of flesh that stood at attention in front of you. You didn’t really know what to do with it. He grabbed your hand and placed it around his cock. “Just move it up and down,” he guided your hand in and up and down motion, “just like that.” 

His hand left yours and you continued your movements on your own for a while. He made a sound and you pulled away quickly. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” You frantically questioned. “No no, it’s okay,” he grabbed your hand and put it back in its place, “that sound means it feels good. It’s like the sounds you were making when I was touching you.” You nodded in understanding and went back to pumping your hand 

“Spit on it” you were startled by his suggestion, you didn’t know if you should do it. “It’ll make it feel better if it’s wet.” You complied and spit into your hand before placing it back onto his cock. He groaned when you resumed your pumping with a now lubricated hand. He began moving his hips with the movement of your hand and you felt flattered that you were making him feel as good as he made you feel. His hand dropped down your back and rested it on the top of your ass. 

“Fuck, that feels good” he grunted. “That’s it, keep going.” You felt encouraged by his words and picked up the pace. Soon after he was gripping your ass harder, enough to hurt. You didn’t mind though. He came with a final moan and spurts of white liquid filled your hand. 

He passed you a tissue to clean your hand up. “Thanks, you did a great job” he praised. You blushed at his compliment and at the nature of the situation. “Do you want to try something else?” He offered. You hesitantly shook your head. That was enough for one day you thought. 

“Maybe tomorrow” you uttered, worried he’d be mad. He gave a nod and kissed you on the forehead. “No worries, I have a lot more fun stuff to show you” he promised. 

You got up from the bed and walked over to the door. You were excited to try new things but for some reason this was all overwhelming. Hopefully it’d be better tomorrow.


	4. Lesson 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna stop giving warnings until something different actually happens.

You felt a little apprehensive about your lessons after what happened the day before. Something about seeing Peter like that scared you a little, but it also made you feel something weird. You shrugged it off and approached Peter about your next lesson. You didn’t have much in the way of homework so you figured now was as good a time as any. 

“Hey Pete, what’s on the schedule today?” You jovially questioned as you skipped up behind him on the couch. He looked over his shoulder at you and gave you a smile. 

“How about we wait ‘til May‘s out of the house?” He suggested and you agreed. He sighed and spoke quieter before he continued “I have something planned that I think you’ll like. It’ll make both of us feel good at the same time.” You liked the sound of that eagerly awaited May’s departure. 

It was about two hours later when Peter came knocking on your door. You put away your homework and welcomed him in, excited to spend the evening doing whatever it was he was planning. 

“You ready to start?” You nodded. “Alright, we’ll I’m gonna get on the bed and I want you to get on top of me.” You happily obliged but needed a bit of direction on how to sit. You were sitting on his legs, your legs on either side of him straddling his lower half. 

“Move up a little,” he insisted “so that you’re sitting right here” he patted his crotch. You moved up and you were seated right over his clothed pelvis. You were still wearing your school skirt and it splayed out around you and Peter 

“Now start moving your hips,” he placed his hands on your hips and guided them back and forth. “If you lean forward a bit more you’ll start grinding you clit, that’s what makes you feel good.” You took his suggestion and you started to feel just like you did that day on the couch. You movements became more enthusiastic, you were startled when you felt something beneath you harden. You flinched but him calmed you with a shush. 

“That’s okay, y/n, that’s what it’s supposed to do. It’s better for you that way too.” You continued what you were doing this time beginning a circular motion as well. “That’s it, whatever feels right” he encouraged. You just whimpered in response. You didn’t know how to describe the feeling that stirred in you but you knew you wanted to chase it. Peter started to grip your hips harder when he started making those noises too. 

Eventually you were nearing the tipping point you felt a few days earlier and you were eager to catch it. Peter’s hands trailed around your body groping and grabbing wherever he pleased. You mimicked his movements and rubbed your hands along his taut stomach. You didn’t know why, but all the muscles he had made you feel a certain way. 

“Oh Peter,” you gasped “that feels really good.” You kept grinding into him harder and harder, your hands planted firmly on his chest. He was moving against you now and you were on the precipice. You felt that coil in you again and it was amazing. As Peter ground you into his pelvis you released that coil and it felt absolutely amazing. You moaned and fell onto him as you came. You felt exhausted and thrilled at the same time. Your movements had slowed down but he still urged your hips to push against his. 

“Sex is all about sharing” he explained “you have to finish me off too.” You reluctantly moved back upright and continued the motion. You wanted to lie down and go to sleep after the effort you exerted, but you also wanted to make Peter feel good too. 

“That’s it, good girl” you blushed at his praise. You didn’t know why but that nickname reignited the flame in your core and all of a sudden you were chasing that feeling again. 

Peter’s cock was throbbing in anticipation. His grip on you was growing stronger. He was surely going to leave bruises but you didn’t care. His animalistic desire for you drove you wild. Not long after, he was making those sounds again. He got rough like he did yesterday and you knew he was almost there. 

“Keep going- like that” he encouraged as he pressed you further into him. You had that feeling again and you knew he did too. You movements were sporadic and so were his. It wasn’t long before you both came with a spasm and a grunt. You lay there for awhile, relishing in the moment. Peter’s hands lovingly stroked your back, you were comforted by it. 

“How was that?” You asked, hoping you’d done well. “It was perfect” he assured you. He gave your ass a light smack indicating it was time I get up. You reluctantly left your place atop him and sat on the edge of his bed. He wrapped his arm around you as he sat beside. 

“Hey Pete,” you began “what was that called?” You wondered. You thought that might have been the illusive ‘sex’ he was talking about. “That was dry humping” he told you matter-of-factly. “It’s not quite sex, but it’s pretty close.” He added. You gave a nod to show you understood. 

You stayed like that for a while. Wrapped in Peter’s arms you felt comfortable. He was so strong. You felt that when he gripped you, when he hugged you. Even now you could tell he was holding back his strength as to not crush you. You appreciated his strength. It made him even more attractive somehow.


	5. Lesson 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rough; dub con/non con

Things had been different between you and Peter since your last lesson. He had told you not to tell anyone but you didn’t really understand why. How could it be so wrong if you were doing it with one of the good guys? He started to suspect that May was catching on and he took a brief pause. 

About a week after the dry humping lesson he came knocking at your door. “I was wrong,” he began “May doesn’t think anything. She’s just happy we’re getting along.”

“So does that mean we can keep going?” You asked, praying he’d say yes. “That was the plan” he responded plainly. He walked further into your bedroom and sat next to you on your bed. 

“How about we do this next one in my room?” He suggested and you promptly hopped off the bed to follow him across the hall. “Why are we doing it in here?” You wondered aloud as you surveyed the walls of his room. The way boys decorated their rooms seemed funny to you. It was boring to you but they clearly liked it. 

“You’ve got a lot of stuffed animals,” he explained “it doesn’t exactly set the mood.” You looked back across the hall into your room, the door mostly opened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know they bothered you. I can move ‘em of you want” you tried desperately to apologize. You just wanted to make Peter happy and you felt like you’d done something wrong even though you didn’t even understand it. 

“No no, it’s okay. I’d just rather do lessons in here. But I do like your room.” He assured as he walked slowly to his bedroom door. He closed it behind him and neared you. 

“So what are we doing today?” You started walking over to him and you two met in the middle. “If you want a guy to please you, you have to learn how to please a guy.” You furrowed your brows and shook your head. “I thought I already learned that” you explained. “The other day in here, when I was touching you. Was that not good?” You started to panic. Had you not done a good job? Why did Peter want more? Were you not good enough at pleasing him?

He saw your panic and placed his hands on your shoulders to calm you down. “Y/n, it was great. But there are others ways to please a guy. I’m gonna teach you one of those.” You started to calm when after you understood. 

“So, how do I please you then?” You stood attendantly in front of him ready to do what he asked of you. Peter could feel himself growing hard in his pants. The prospect of this girl eager and ready to do whatever he wanted was too much for him. You were so naïve and influential. He was just so thrilled he got to you first. 

“Get on your knees” he insisted. You slowly lowered yourself to the ground before him and looked up at him expectingly. “Good girl, now take my cock out.” You complied with a slight giggle. You knew what is meant, but cock was still a funny word. You pulled down his jeans and boxers just enough to release him. It bounced slightly as it stood in front of you. You looked up at Peter again for the next direction. 

“Grab it just like you did the other day.” You nodded and reached out for him. You started the same up and down motion you had done the week before. He started groaning and you knew you were doing a good job. 

“Now, here’s where it’s different” he looked down at you as he spoke “put it in your mouth.” You slowed your hand and looked up at him with so much confusion and a hint of fear in your eyes. 

“Don’t worry, people do it all the time.” He assured you. You were hesitant. “I don’t think it’ll fit” you insisted. The size scared you enough when you were just holding it, but now, what if it suffocated you? Choked you?

“That’s okay, you don’t have to fit it all. Whatever doesn’t fit, you can just use your hands on.” You were comforted by his encouragement and moved closer to his cock. 

You cautiously put the head to your lips and he slipped between them. The head was in you mouth as you dragged you tongue along it. You didn’t know what the next step was. He placed his hand in the back of your head as the other rested on your shoulder to soothe you. He urged your head further down and he quickly hit the back of your throat causing you to gag. 

“That’s it y/n, you’re being such a good girl for me.” You blushed at his praise and tried to smile but your mouth was too full. “You gotta move your head now, back and forth” he guided you as you began to bob your head on his cock. 

He pushed your head faster and moved his hips into you. You struggled to keep up with his movements. You gagged around him every time he hit the back of your throat. You moved your hand along the part of him that couldn’t fit in you mouth. You delighted in the sounds he made, you felt so proud that were making him feel so good. 

“Play with the balls” he commanded. His tone became a little tougher than it was before and you felt even more compelled to obey. You reached you hand lower to cradle them and another moan escaped him. At this point his was doing more work moving you than you were. Both of his hands gripped your head as he rutted into you. 

His movement became quick. Too quick. You could barely breathe and you thought you might throw up when his cock jabbed the back of your throat. You tried to pull away for air but he was relentless. You need to cough but the giant rod filling your mouth made that impossible.

You urgently slapped his thighs, indicating he needed to stop but he either didn’t notice or ignored it. You made sounds of protest but they were muffled. He only moaned louder at the feeling of the vibrations of your pleas. 

Peter was so caught up in his pleasure. It filled him with a strange sense of power he hadn’t felt since he first discovered he was Spider-Man. To corrupt someone and bend them to his will for his own satisfaction was the most amazing feeling. He found himself even more turned on by your struggle. 

After what felt like an eternity struggling to breathe he rutted into you a final time. Your mouth filled with a warm liquid and you squirmed at the taste. It went down your throat and you choked on it. 

“Swallow it” he commanded again and you didn’t dare disobey. You grimaced as you swallowed and he finally pulled out of your mouth. You coughed and sputtered on the floor. Your shirt was covered in saliva and you felt disgusted with yourself. With him. You thought sex was supposed to feel good, but that felt so bad. It was painful and scary and humiliating. 

He leaned down so he was closer to your level on the floor. “You did such a good job. You’re such a good girl for me aren’t you?” He praised as he kissed your forehead.

You pulled away from him horrified. He just hurt you for his own satisfaction and then was acting like nothing happened. He noticed your tears and put his hand to your cheek. You flinched and he pulled away immediately. 

“I’m sorry y/n, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just got so caught up in the moment. Your mouth felt so good.” You looked up and him and you couldn’t believe it. You scrambled to your feet and ran out of the room, the tears now pouring as you sobbed. 

Peter watched you leave and he was filled with guilt. It felt so good it the moment but now he realized not only did he hurt you, but he ruined his whole plan. He needed to get you to trust him again or else you’d never let him teach you again.


	6. Lesson 5

You avoided Peter the rest of the day. It felt like days had past until May finally got home that evening. You cheerily greeted her with a hug. Normally you’d be thrilled to have Peter to yourself for so long but right now you were just mad at him for ruining it. Ruining everything. You were having so much fun, it wasn’t fair that he did that. 

“How was your day hun?” May asked as you both pulled away from the hug. “It was fine. How was work?” You didn’t really want to think about your day. 

“It was great, long though” you nodded understandingly at her response as you helped her bring her work stuff in. Peter came down the stairs to greet May as well. 

You stared blankly at Peter as he conversed with his aunt. You’d effectively evaded him for the past few hours. He never knocked on your door and you were happy for the peace. You never thought you wouldn’t want Peter’s attentions. 

“So,” May started, “you guys do anything fun while I was gone?” You and Peter looked at each other for a brief moment before you answered. “I had a lot of homework so, we didn’t do much.” 

“Oh well, how about we do something fun and order in some dinner?” May could tell you were in a mood and was trying to cheer you up. 

“I’m actually pretty tired,” you explained. “I have a test tomorrow and I’ve been cramming all day.” There was no test. “I think I’m just gonna call it a night, I’ve been snacking so I probably don’t need dinner.” You left Peter and May in the living room to retire to your bedroom. You really weren’t in the mood to be around anyone right now. You just wanted to reflect and be sad.

The next day when you got home from school you noticed, to your chagrin, that May wouldn’t be home for hours and Peter had been awaiting your return. You huffed up the stairs and retreated to your room. 

Not long after you heard a knock at your door. “I don’t want to see you” you called out to who was surely Peter on the other side of the door. You watched as the door creaked open anyway.

“I’m sorry y/n, I messed up.” His apology began before you had another moment to protest. “Please, give me another chance.” He pleaded. You didn’t look at him. You knew if you saw those puppy dog eyes you would break down. 

You felt the bed dip down beside you. In an instant his hand was on your back giving soothing strokes. You pulled away and he let you. “I just want to apologize” he insisted. You finally looked up and him and saw the sincerity in his face.

“How?” You asked him. “How do you intend to make it better?” You challenged him. You felt hurt and you let it show. 

“Maybe, I could do for you what you did for me.” He suggested and your eyes lit up. “What do you mean?” You were skeptical. “Just...” he removed the covers from your lap “let me show you.”

You were sitting up against the headboard with your legs open and bent at the knee. Peter was lying down propped on his elbows between them. “What are you doing Peter?” He looked up at you and smirked. 

“I’m just paying you back is all.” He started to move up you tartan school skirt. “Be as rough as you like with me” he began “I deserve it.” He pulled down your little shorts and your panties. He pulled them down past your knees and finally off your legs entirely. 

“You okay with this?” He looked up for reassurance. You nodded slowly. He dipped his head in between your legs and began to drag his tongue along your folds. You squirmed at the feeling. This was so different from anything you felt before. It was even better than his hand. 

He gripped your thighs and hugged himself to you as he continued to delve into your pussy. He flicked his tongue against your clit and you let out a groan that surprised you. He was licking you up and down so hungrily and it felt amazing. He sucked on your clit and you gripped his hair. 

You started to grind yourself into his head. His mouth was working wonders as he prodded you with his tongue. You mimicked the things he had down to you the day before. You held his head in place and moved into him. It only made him lick faster. You felt yourself nearing the edge and you had trouble holding on. You had one hand gripping the sheets as the other tangled in his hair. His movements were rapid as he ate you out like he was starving.

You let out the loudest moan when you finally tipped over the edge. You held his head to you as you rode out your orgasm. His movements didn’t stop until he was sure you were satisfied. 

He pulled away from you at last and smiled at you. His lips and chin were shining with your arousal and the sight made you blush. “How was that?” Peter wondered as he moved himself higher on the bed, taking a seat next you. 

“It... it was really good” you admittedly shyly. Peter moved a stuffed animal out of his way and placed it in your lap. “Does that mean, you forgive me?” He looked at you expectingly. You hid your face as you nodded “yes, I forgive you.” 

“That’s my good girl.” It felt good to be back in his good graces. You knew you never left them but now you wanted to be in them again. As you stayed there cuddling, his strong arms securely wrapped around you, you forgot why you were mad in the first place. 

He was a superhero. What he did couldn’t have been that bad, right?


	7. Lesson 6

When you woke up in the morning you realized you must’ve fallen asleep next to Peter last night. He wasn’t in your bed anymore but you have no memories after cuddling with him and dozing off. You lazily slid out of bed to find yourself still in your school clothes. You looked at your alarm clock and it read 5:16 am. Great. What a waste of a Saturday morning sleep-in. 

You shimmied out of your skirt and tossed you shirt over your head. You changed into some pajamas and hopped right back into bed. You grabbed one of your stuffed animals to cuddle and prayed you could fall back asleep. You stared at the bear. The thread around his nose fraying and his fur matted. You remember getting him, he was the first stuffy you ever got. 

You didn’t realize you were slowly drifting to sleep as you lay there, hazily recalling your first day of family court. That was weird day, you thought. You eyes fell shut and sleep took you. 

You awoke at a much more reasonable time for a Saturday morning and and you gleefully jumped out of bed. You were so happy things were good between you and Peter again. You had begun to worry he was just using you, but yesterday proved that he really did care. 

You skipped down the stairs, already fully dressed and ready for the day. No one else was up yet, which didn’t really surprise you. Even on your lazy days you were an early riser. You started to make yourself breakfast when you decided it’d be fun to surprise the sleepyheads with some breakfast too. 

You got cracking on making pancakes. You were listening to your music (headphones as to not wake the sleeping bodies) and swaying to the songs as you cooked. You were just about to pour a spoonful of batter onto the pan when you suddenly felt someone grip your hips with strong hands. The feeling startled you. You gasped and whipped your head around. You saw Peter standing close, hugging you from behind. 

“What are you listening to?” He asked with a smirk. You pulled your earbuds out and placed them and your phone on the counter next you. You turned to face him before answering. 

“Just show tunes, don’t think you would like it.” You brushed it off and you went back to your cooking. “I’m sure it’s great” he said as he picked up an earbud to listen. 

“You like Grease?” He questioned with an earbud sticking out from his ear. You nodded and giggled. “It was one of four DVD’s at my first foster home.” You explained. “I took a liking to it, I guess.” 

“We could watch it tonight” he offered. You looked up from your pancakes and smiled wide “I’d like that.” You continued your cooking and piled the pancakes on a serving plate. You placed it on the already-set table just in time for May to come sauntering down the stairs. 

“Good morning you two,” she greeted “oh my goodness, did you make pancakes?” She cheerily asked, smile plastered on her tired face. “Yep” Peter responded. You playfully elbowed him in the side and and opened your mouth to speak “I made pancakes” you clarified as you all took your seats. 

You sat eating in a comfortable silence for a time before Peter finally spoke. “I think we should watch Grease tonight,” he glanced at you before directing his question at May “can we?” May nodded “that sounds like a great idea.” You finished up breakfast and Peter insisted on doing the dishes. 

You went up to your room to do the little homework you needed you get done. You figured it’d be best to get it out of the way sooner. You were lying on your bed stomach-down when Peter approached your door. 

“What are you up to?” He wondered as he trod into your room. “What does it look like?” You cheekily offered and he chuckled. He walked closer to your bed before finally sitting next you. He rubbed your back, his hand nearing your ass with each stroke. “You up to another lesson today?” He suggested, the movement of his hand relaxing you. “Maybe tonight?” You were unsure, everything was going well, you didn’t want to mess it up again. “I just kind of want a lazy day” you explained and he seemed to accept your answer. He sunk further down on the bed so he was lying on his stomach next to you. “What are you working on?” He looked over your shoulder at your textbook. “Physics” you said with a groan. You hated physics. “I could help you” he peered at you and you accepted his offer. You spent the next hour or so working on physics and for the first time all year, you actually understood. Peter’s a pretty teacher in more than one way, you thought to yourself. The rest of the day went by smoothly and quickly. It was a great day lazing with the people you called family. Well, you supposed Peter was a little different than family. You were about to order some pizza as a perfect end to a perfect day when May got a call from work. “I’m sorry kiddos, work emergency, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” May apologized. You could tell she was frustrated with work and of course you didn’t want to add to that by guilting her. “It’s all good May” you insisted. You helped her gather what she needed for work. “You guys can go ahead and order the food without me, I’ll grab something at work. Oh, and, you can watch the movie too” she added as she went out the door in a huff.

You and Peter ordered the pizza and eagerly awaited it as you set up the movie. When it arrived you both seated yourselves on the couch and settled in with your movie and your pizza. As the movie went on you noticed all the kissing scenes. They always made you blush when you were a kid. 

On what was probably the 10th kiss in the movie you reached for the remote and paused it. Peter looked over at you with a look of confusion and concern. 

“Why don’t we do that stuff?” You looked at him with big eyes like a puppy dog. “What stuff?” He set his pizza and plate on the table. You felt embarrassed to say so you lowered your voice. “Kissing” you peeked at the screen as you spoke. 

“Oh,” Peter realized for the first time that that should’ve been your first lesson. “We can try it if you want.” He scooted closer to you on the couch. You drew your knees up on the couch so you could shimmy closer as well. 

“Here” he reached up and cupped your face with his hands “like this.” He leaned in closer to you and your face flushed when his lips met yours. You tried to copy the motion of his lips and eventually you were doing what you assumed to be making out. 

He pulled away from you and you both took in a breath. “Now we do it with tongue” he instructed and you happily obliged. He moved his mouth back over yours and his tongue slid into it. You giggled at the unusual feeling before melting into it. 

You delighted in the feeling of his mouth. You didn’t know how or why this was making you feel good but it made you want to do more. He pulled away again at last “that good?” You shyly nodded. 

He reached back over to the table and grabbed the remote. He resumed the movie and you really tried your hardest to pay attention. After about 5 minutes of silence when you both finished your meals you worked up the courage to go in for another kiss. 

He was taken aback by your suddenness but he welcomed it nonetheless. Soon he was pulling you on top of him so you could kiss more effectively. The movie was long forgotten as you straddled his hips.

The heat and passion of the kiss made you feel something inside. Your body subconsciously started to move on top of him. Your hips swayed back and forth unbeknownst to you. Your eyes snapped open when you realized you were sitting on something hardening. It was pressing into your core and you couldn’t help but continue to bounce. 

Peter was clutching your hips with a strength that turned you on. After what felt like an eternity you finally pulled away, desperate for air. “Let’s take this upstairs” Peter sighed breathlessly. 

He turned off the TV before picking you up and carrying you up to his room. You were straddling his hips the whole time, constantly bobbing as to not lose the mood. We you reached his room he plopped you on the bed and you bounced on impact. 

He crawled onto you and he trapped you between his arms. You were lying between the bed and his hard body. He resumed the kissing, you flung your arms around him to pull yourself closer. You melted into the kiss. He released you and you fell back into the soft blankets. 

“This is the biggest lesson, are you ready?” He warned. “Yes, yes I’m ready” you pleaded giving him another kiss to reassure. He climbed off you and stripped himself of his clothing. He gave you a look that told you to do the same. 

You had discarded all but your panties when he stopped you. “I want to do those myself” he smirked at you. You giggled and blushed but lay back on the bed for him. He kneeled between your legs and hooked his fingers under the elastic. He slid them gently all the way down your legs leaving you both completely naked. 

He crawled back on top of you and he lined himself up to your entrance. He dragged his tip up and down your folds gathering your slick. 

“Nice and wet for me, huh?” You nodded, you had to remind yourself that meant a good thing. “Good girl” he praised with another kiss. He continued to tease, tapping his cock against your clit. 

“This is gonna hurt a little at first, okay?” He looked into your eyes for confirmation and you gave it. He began to push himself into you and whined at the stretching feeling. “You okay?” He looked down at you but you couldn’t answer. Tears welled in your eyes as he pushed farther in. He was so big, you didn’t think he could possibly fit. 

Eventually he had buried himself to the hilt. You whimpered at the fullness, unsure if you could handle it. “I’m gonna stay still until you tell me I can move” he let you know as he stroked your cheek lovingly. 

Your face was contorted by the pain but he still found you beautiful. Giving you encouraging kisses all over. Once you felt like you had adjusted, you gave him the go-ahead. 

He slowly and carefully pulled back out of you part way before plunging back in. He continued this slow motion until the pain faded and you started feeling good. His cock felt like it was hitting this perfect spot inside of you every time he thrust and when his pelvis met yours it ground against your clit. You were in heaven. 

He started to grunt as he picked up the pace. You gasped and moaned when you began pushing into him. You wanted him deeper even if that felt impossible. You didn’t understand all you were feeling. The stretching was painful but in a pleasurable way. You couldn’t get enough. 

You gripped onto him when you felt that familiar knot in your stomach, the one you felt when he touched you and ate you out. Except this time is was ten fold. The sounds were flowing freely from your mouth now. You loved hearing the grunts and moans that came out of him. 

Every once in a while he’d lean down to growl something into your ear. “Who’s my good girl?” He panted. “I am, I am” you loved being his. You loved making him feeling good. You rocked your body against him until you felt the coil in you explode. 

“Oh my god, Pete” you gasped “just like that.” He smiled down at you, he loved seeing you come undone. “You gonna cum? Is my good girl gonna cum?” You nodded desperately, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

You finally released and felt the pleasure wash over you. You tightened around Peter as you came and you could tell he loved the feeling. Your orgasm pushed him over the edge. He hurriedly pulled out and spilled himself on your stomach and breasts, and he made the most delectable sounds as he did. 

You both lay there exhausted and spent. He was beside you, his arm wrapped under your shoulders, cradling you to him. You lay there in peace for awhile before you realized you should probably clean yourselves up before May got home. You made a move to leave but he pulled you back to him. 

“Just a while longer” he murmured. You complied and settled against him. “So was that it? Was that sex?” You managed in your tired state. 

“Yep,” he responded plainly “that was it. Pretty great right?” You giggled and leaned closer into him.


	8. Lesson 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: degrading language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie guys, I don’t really know where this story is going. I think in this chapter I’ve established a direction, but if you guys aren’t vibing with it; let me know. I’m just aiming to please here.

You woke up the next morning in Peter’s bed. He lay peacefully beside you. It took you a moment before the events of the previous night came rushing back to you. You looked down at your body and noticed it was covered by a blanket that appeared at some point in the night to shelter you and Peter. 

You raised the blanket just slightly and stared down at your naked bodies. Peter’s dried cum still covered your torso. You crept off the side of the bed and stood shakily on your feet. You gathered your clothes but figured the bathroom was close enough that you could just take the risk. You sprinted across the hall from Peter’s doorway to the bathroom next to your bedroom. 

Once inside you stepped into the shower eager to get the remnants of last night off your body. It was hot and attractive the night before, but in your groggy and un-horny state it just grossed you out.   
As you stepped out of the shower and draped the towel around yourself you were startled by a knock at the door. 

“Just a minute!” You called out to the unknown knocker. “Alrighty!” May yelled back. You picked your clothes back up and opened the door. You hurried into your room to avoid any questions from May you wouldn’t know how to answer.

10 minutes later you were trotting down to the kitchen, dressed and fresh-faced. May and Peter sat at the dining room table with their respective bowls of cereal. You fetched your own bowl and sat with them. 

“I went in to check on you when I got back last night, but you weren’t in your room.” May said, angling herself to you. You nervously looked up at Peter. How were you supposed to explain that? You knew how important it was to Peter that May didn’t find out. 

“We were having a little sleepover.” Peter jumped in. “She wanted to hang out after the movie was done but I was tired, so she crashed on my fouton.” Peter stared anxiously at May hoping she would fall for his lie. His face relaxed when she responded with a smile. 

“Well that sounds fun!” She exclaimed as she reached out to squeeze your hand. You reciprocated her movement with a grin. “So, y/n, you excited for tomorrow?” She changed the subject as she went for another bite of her cereal. 

“Excited?” You weren’t sure what she was talking about. “Yeah, you’ve got a day off tomorrow don’t you?” You completely forgot you had a day off of school. “Right, forgot about that. Been so wrapped up lately.”

“Any plans?” She pressed. “I guess I’ll just see where the day takes me.” You looked up knowingly at Peter. A whole day, no May, just you and Peter. You could sense his excitement already. 

You woke up on your day off eager to spend it with Peter. The only thing was, what else was there to learn? You had already learned sex, what could be bigger than that?

You greeted Peter the a big smile and hug when you saw him sitting on the couch watching TV. You took a seat next to him and went in for a kiss. He kissed you back and straightened himself to look at the show ahead of him. You weren’t in the mood to dance around what you wanted. 

You climbed into his lap, straddling him as you dove in for a kiss. “So early?” He questioned, surprised by your eagerness. You hummed and nodded before pressing your lips to his once again. 

“So,” you began, “what can we do today? Is there anything else to learn?” He chucked at your obliviousness. “There are plenty more things to learn. There are other ways to have sex.” You tilted your head, confused. “Other positions” he clarified. 

“Will you show me?” You egged him on. “Of course” he assured with another kiss. After awhile you were both worked up and decided to move this to the bedroom. When you entered Peter’s room he made a point of leaving the door wide open. Reveling in having the house to yourselves. 

“Take these off, will ya?” He requested, tugging at your pajamas. You obeyed and threw your tank top over your head. Before you yanked down your shorts you looked up at him. He nodded and began to disrobe himself. When the two do you were completely naked he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled you into his lap. 

“This is the first position we’ll try” he explained “just like when we were dry humping, but this time, I’ll be inside of you.” You nodded to show you understood. You were nervous. When Peter was on top he did all the work, but now you’d have to bounce and move. You were worried you would do it all wrong. 

He lay on his back against the mattress and his hands went to your hips. You lifted your self slightly, hovering over his cock. He grabbed the base of it and lined it up against you. You shuddered in delight at the feeling. 

“Now lower yourself on to it” he instructed. You did as you were told and you felt his head pierce your body. You winced at the feeling. You weren’t exactly accustomed to the intrusion yet. You continued to sink down until he filled you completely. Your pelvis rested against his as you stayed there for a moment. 

“That’s it y/n, just move whenever you’re ready.” His words encouraged you and you began the rock back and forth. He grabbed your hips harder and started to lift you on his cock. Each time he lifted you fell back down as a groan emerged from both of you. 

“Jesus y/n, you’re so fucking tight” he groaned. You continued your back and forth motion as he moved you up and down. “Is... is that a good thing?” You asked worriedly. He looked up at you with a grin spread across his face. “It’s a very good thing. If you’re tight you’re gripping my cock better.” You giggled at his words. 

It sent a flutter through you when he said those obscene things. Your movements became quicker and eventually he was thrusting up into you. You gasped when you realized that coil was building in you again. You rocked against him more fervently. Desperate to chase that feeling. He could tell you were close.

“You almost there, baby?” He mused. You nodded your head frantically. “You wanna cum? Does my good girl want to cum all over my cock?” You continued to nod. His movements slowed and you eagerly tried to speed them back up but he held you still. 

“Then say it.” You looked down at his confused. “Say you wanna cum. Say you want my cock to make you cum.” You were embarrassed and excited all at the same time. 

“I want to cum. I want to cum all over your big cock.” You desperately let it out. He loosened his grip allowing you more movement and he restarted his upward thrusts. You let out a loud moan in response. 

“That’s my good girl. Such a little slut for me.” You looked down at him in shock. You can’t believe he just said that to you. You should be offended by it but it just sent another buzz to your aching core. You felt yourself nearing the precipice of your arousal. You started bouncing even faster. 

“Oh my god, Pete, that feels so good. Don’t stop, please.” You words came out as a desperate plea. Peter could feel himself getting close too. It was unbearable to hold back but he needed to make you finish first. 

You were quickly sent over the edge. You came as a cry left your lips. Your hips stuttered on top of his and it was too much for him. He pulled you off of him and came onto his lower abdomen. The sight of him releasing himself did things to you. 

You both panted heavily as you lay next to each other on his bed. “That’s something new I can teach you if you want.” You turned to look at him, encouraging him to elaborate. “What we did yesterday was pretty vanilla, but we can experiment with things that are a little more adventurous.” 

“Do you mean,” you sat up to speak more easily “By ‘adventurous’ do you mean when you called me a bad name?” You thought of when he called you a slut as you recalled the tingle it ignited in you. “Yeah, that kind of thing. If you liked it, we could do more stuff like that.”

You felt embarrassed but you really did like it when he was rough with you. “Yeah, I- I liked it.” You admitted shyly. “Okay then, we can learn more about that.” He declared. 

You decided you liked the new direction your lessons were going.


	9. Lesson 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has lost any plot it once had and is becoming pure smut. But, there’s nothing wrong with that so let’s just take it for what it is.

It had been a long day at school and now you sat in your room hopelessly lost in your textbook. You had an assignment due the next day and you couldn’t figure it out for the life of you. After skipping another question, the fourth so far, you had an idea. 

You picked up your things and made your way to Peter’s room across the hall. You opened the door without knocking and found him at his desk on his computer. He looked up and the sudden intrusion and smiled as he saw the frustration and confusion on your face. He found it so cute when you were frazzled. 

“What’s up?” He inquired. You wordlessly stomped towards and dropped your assignment on his desk in front of him. “Need help?” He glanced at you. 

“Not help, as much as... you do it for me?” You wore your brightest smile in the hopes of convincing him. “If I do it for you, how will you learn?” He wrapped an arm around your waist as he spoke. 

“I don’t need to learn chemistry when I already know how to do other things...” you hinted and you dropped to your knees in front of him. His eyes widened and his cheeks heated. You crawled under the desk and he spun the chair so you faced his lap. 

“You sure? You didn’t like it the last time” he countered. “As long as you do the assignment, it feels like a fair trade” you insisted. He rolled further under the desk and you fit snuggly between his legs. 

You were a little nervous. You recalled the last time and he was right, you didn’t like it. But now you had a new outlook on sex. You liked it when he was so ravenous and desperate for release, even at your expense. Plus, you assumed at this angle and with his hands otherwise occupied by calculations, you’d have a little more control. 

You reached to his belt and unbuckled it. Next you popped his button and tugged on his zipper. Your hands went to his waistband to pull them down. He lifted his hips slightly and you tugged them down just enough to free his cock. You gripped the shaft firmly in your hand and began the usual up and down motion. 

You brought your lips close to him and they tickled the head. You hesitated for a moment but the heavy inhale that came from above encouraged you. You pushed him past your lips and into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down. You were slow at first; teasing. 

He continued to scribble on the page and you heard the pencil right above your head. You thought about how hard it must be for him to focus right now. You went faster. Your left hand stroked what you couldn’t fit it your mouth and your right handled his balls. 

You tongue explored his shaft, liking fervently every time you pulled back. You pushed yourself down and past your gag reflex. You suppressed the gag and pulled back up. You went all the way down and held him there. Your throat constricted around him and he let out a guttural moan. 

You noticed the scribbling overhead had stopped. You pulled back and sucked his tip before releasing with a pop. He reached a hand under the desk to pull you back onto his cock but you swatted it away. 

“Get back to writing Mr.” you warned. When you finally heard the pencil moving and the keys of the calculator clicking you put him back in your mouth. After a while of diligently bobbing your head up and down he started to lose his breath. 

You knew he was close. He panted desperately and his left hand had found the back of your head. Though he made sure to continue working with the other. With once last groan he held your head as he came down your throat. He was gentler this time, making sure to give you enough slack to pull back when you wanted. 

You welcomed the thick liquid and swallowed it all. He rolled back and let you out from under the desk. You climbed to your feet and looked at the paper. Sure enough, all 6 questions were done. 

“I can’t imagine I did them all right,” he started “you were a little distracting.” You looked down at him and he pulled you closer. “Well that’s good. It’d be suspicious if I got them all.” You assured. 

You picked up your paper and tools and started back to your room. “Wait,” he stopped you, “don’t you want to have some more fun? I could return the favour.” He offered. 

“Nah, I’m good. Not really in the mood, just didn’t get chem” you clarified as you crossed back to your room. He watched you walk away as he tucked himself back into his jeans. He was gonna have a lot of fun with you. 

Later that night at dinner, May announced she was going on a business trip in a couple of days. You had just found out about it but were already eager for her to leave. Not that you didn’t love May, you just couldn’t get enough of Peter. 

After clearing the dishes you made your way back up to your room. You were intercepted by Peter who waited in his door frame. He urged you inside his room.

“What’s up?” You took a seat on his bed and looked up at him. “Time for another lesson” he informed. You got up and neared him, you went in for a kiss before you realized. 

“May’s home. We can’t do anything when May’s home.” You were sure it was too risky. “It’s fine, her room’s all the way downstairs and we’re all the way up here.” He backed you up toward the bed as he spoke. 

“I don’t know,” you were hesitant but the kisses he was leaving along you neck and jaw silenced your protests. “Fine.” You said in a mocking tone. “What are we learning today?”

“Doggy style” he said plainly and turned you around. He pushed you forward until you were forced to board the bed. You turned back to him with a look of questioning spread across your face. 

“You get on all fours and go in from behind” he explained further. You were quick to shed your clothes and he did the same. You were quickly naked with the exception of your panties. You remembered from last time that he liked to do those himself. 

You turned around and got on your hands and knees like he had instructed. He came up behind you and peeled your panties from you. He reached a hand between your legs and rubbed along your folds. He spread around that wetness that had begun to gather. He rubbed your clit and you hummed at the feeling. 

He ducked his head lower and moved his lips to you. He hadn’t done that in a while and you almost forgot just how good it felt. His tongue expertly moved, lapping you up hungrily. He buried his tongue inside and pulled back out. He set a pace, constantly fucking you with his tongue. 

He pulled out when your juices had started to soak his face. You whined at the loss of contact but it was only a second before you felt his tip at your entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock through your juices before diving in in one thrust. 

You were taken aback by the sudden movement. The force pushed you forward and his hands flew to your hips. He kept you steadily in pace as he thrusted into you from behind. He rocked you back and forth, his dick sliding in and out with ease. 

You were so wet, you could hear the gush as his pelvis slapped against your ass. You felt the coil in your lower abdomen start to tighten. His fingertips dug into you as he thrusted almost violently. You couldn’t help but think about the bruises he was surely leaving. 

The prospect of carrying around a mark he had given you excited you even more. He reached around your pelvis, one hand still firm on your hip while the other played with your clit. You gasped at the sudden feeling. 

He rubbed you faster and the pace of his hips matched it. The pleasure in your core was overwhelming and you knew you were so close. As your orgasm washed over you, you let of a satisfied moan. Peter’s hand quickly reached to your mouth and clapped over it. 

“We gotta be quiet, remember?” He reminded and you tried to suppress the moans bubbling in your throat. His hand remained firmly covering your mouth as he continued pounding into you. Small groans and heavy breaths escaped him as he neared his own release. 

With a final powerful thrust he pulled out suddenly. He spilled his load over your ass and you felt it as it dripped down your thighs. He lay on his back next to you, panting. You flopped down on you stomach and let his cum dry on your skin. 

He turned and threw an arm over you. You were sweaty and warm, so was he, but you appreciated the gentle contact nonetheless. 

“How was that?” He inquired as he rubbed your back. “Good,” you let out in an exasperated breath “I think that one’s my favourite so far.”

You liked being able to tease him and all, but you loved when he was in control. He got so aggressive and desperate. He was a different person and you loved it. You loved that you made him feel that way. 

“You didn’t call me any bad words” you realized. After your last lesson you had looked forward to that, the way it made you feel. 

“We had to be quiet. But I promise next time, when May‘s on her trip, we can be as loud as we want.” He assured with a kiss on your forehead. You couldn’t wait until May was out of town.


End file.
